The Way to a Man's Heart
by AutumnPunkAngel
Summary: Waya decides he's going to cook for Isumi tonight, but things don't go quite as he planned... Isumi/Waya goodness. ^_^ We need more of them!


*sits in her dorm room in her blue/light blue sweater, jungle camouflage pants, black classic converse tennies, and red scarf about her neck, her red hair tied back with a black 'kerchief and still hanging in her face* Bleh, it's been a long day! Yoshi! I might as well write something while I have the chance, since I'll be in the lab all weekend working on stuff for finals. Yay! I got another A on an English paper! Go me! Gives me encouragement to write! Annnnyway… 

Author: Autumn

Email: autumnpunkangel@yahoo.com

Series: Hikaru no Go

Pairing: Isumi/Waya

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Shounen ai/Yaoi content. Kissing, groping, and pretty bois galore. ^_^ ***Contains minor spoilers.***

Disclaimers: I do not own Hikago nor do I won Isumi and Waya (they own each other ^.~)

Notes: Hehe, my first uploaded Hikaru no Go fic. Take pity on me! Tell me what you think, honestly. Also! I've only read up to volume 17 (and all of 1 I read in French! Wee!) so I dunno exactly what happens in 17-19 (other than some minor spoilers: Isumi finally passes the pro-shiken) and thus since this is after that, I'm making it up. ^_^

The Way To A Man's Heart

            "Mou, Isumi, you cook every night, let me cook for you for once," Waya complained to his flat-mate as for the nth night in a row, Isumi pulled pots and pans from various nooks and crannies and began dinner preparation.

            "Waya, do you even know _how to cook?" Isumi asked, setting a pot on the eye and turning on the heat._

            "Of course I do!" Waya snapped, hurt. "It's not like I didn't live alone before you passed the pro-exams, ya know!"

            Isumi chuckled. Waya could be so cute when he was irritated. "Oh, alright, I'll let you cook tonight. Don't burn the water." [1]

            Waya stuck out his tongue as Isumi exited the small kitchen, the older boy resisting the urge to tell the auburn haired player 'not to stick it out unless he planned to use it.' [2] Instead, plopping down on a cushion and pretending to read the manga that had lain beside it.

            It wasn't long before delicious smells drifted forth from the kitchen, making the raven haired boy raise an eyebrow in surprise. He set down the manga, a very interesting story by the name of Kizuna (AN: who knew Waya was into that type of thing, how very fortunate!), and padded his way into the cooking area. [3]

            The kitchen was small enough that for two people to stand at the stove one had to stand directly behind the other. So thus, when Isumi lent over Waya to dip a spoon into the aromatic concoction on the heated-eye their bodies pressed closely startling the shorter boy.

            Waya's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he felt Isumi standing behind him, so close he could feel it as the other's lungs expanded and contracted with every breath.

            "Mmmm," Isumi purred. "That's very tasty," he commented leaning in again toward the stove. "But not as tasty as you, I bet," he breathed in Waya's ear, running his tongue along the pale shell then dipping into the hollow before breaking off to blow lightly on the wet flesh.

            Waya shivered, turning around to face the taller boy. "Isumi," he managed before the new pro covered his lips in a searing hot kiss. When they broke both were breathing a little harder than normal, but that did not deter them from crushing their lips together once again.

            Waya raised his arms to Isumi's shoulders and leaned into the taller boy, grinding his jean-clad erection against his partner's matching one, moaning into that sweet mouth at the feeling.

---

            Waya blinked sleepily, snuggling closer against Isumi's warm chest. "We should play this game again sometime…" he mumbled, drifting.

            "Waya?"

            "Hm?"

            "What's that smell?"

            The hazel eyed boy paused, raising his head enough to sniff the air. "Oh shit the dinner!" Unfazed by his apparent nudity, Waya jumped up, taking a moment to give his lover a solid punch on the arm, before running into the kitchen to rescue the rest of their meal. "Damn it, Isumi!" He cried, shaking the burned pot in the dark haired boy's direction.

            "Don't worry about it," the older boy murmured, taking the pot from Waya's hand and placing it in the sink. "We can order in instead." Waya sighed, irritated that his first night of cooking for Isumi had resulted in nothing but burnt cook-ware… and some rather intense sex, but that was beside the point.

            "By the way, Waya?"

            "Yes?"

            "You burnt the water…" [4]

            A pillow in the face was his only response.

Owari!

Author's notes:  
[1] If you have ever read in the Gundam Wing fandom, you might get this reference. It was a rather common joke. In one fic, I forget which, Trowa attempted to cook/make tea and burned the water. ^_^ hehe.

[2] I dunno how many times I've heard this over the years. I hate it, but it's a common reply to someone sticking their tongue out. At least, it is where I come from.

[3] All hail Kizuna! *grins* I dunno, I think Waya might like this manga, it's really cute and sweet! I love Enjoji and Ran-chan!

[4] Hehehehehehe! *cackles madly*

I hope I didn't OOC them too badly. This is just kinda how I picture them acting once they've been in a relationship for a time. They seem so comfortable with one another in the manga/anime and well… pish tosh! Ah well, review people, review! Sankyuu!


End file.
